What if
by TheHourglassOfReality
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is Stephanie Meyer's story. Aurora-Alesana Solis and Juana are best friends, and they have been since grade school. She's unapologetic and unbashful Hispanic girl with piercings, some in controversial place, and tattoos surrounding her body. What if one day she just wakes up and finds herself in a story that she and her best friend had talked about.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh... these books piss me off, I swear," I said throwing my so called birthday gift, aiming and throwing it at my best friends, Juana's, head while she was laughing at my stupidity.

Here I am on my 21st birthday pretty drunk to numb the fucking pain of the 3 new tattoos on my body.

"Dude, this is the fucking present you get after all those tattoos I just paid good money for." She said still laughing at me.

"Bitch I'm not cheap. Who the fuck you think I is?" I said chuckling and trying not to fall asleep.

"Aurora-Alesana Solis, I swear if you fall asleep on me I'll start pinching all those new tattoos. We have a tradition to uphold and this might be the last one I'll actually be here physically to participate in."

"Girl shut up, I don't want to talk about that right now. Plus, we'r-"

"A, we need to talk about this. I love you but I refuse to go through chemo again and I'll probably be hospital ridden in just a couple of days and you know that I won't allow you anywhere near me when that time comes. So I am going to try to live the rest of the time I have left with you. My best friend!"

"Ok, fine, whatever. I'm up now." I said trying to dodge the subject, and thankfully it worked.

"Ok, so now why do you hate the books so much?"

"That bitch Bella."

...

"Bitch what the fuck?!" Juana said laughing her ass off.

"Ok, Ok..." she said trying to stop laughing, "now explain your thesis." She said genuinely intrigued after she completely stopped laughing.

"Ok. She's so manipulative. Have I told you that I actually imagine myself in the story with her? As a new girl as well or maybe a distant cousin who Charlie adopted after her parents, who left her a lot of money, died. As its plainly obvious, if you compare the two of us, that we are the complete opposite. I have my beautifully tanned skin with tattoos and piercings all over my body, and you know also amazingly hidden places," I said winking at her watching her giggle, "but I'm my own damn woman while she's completely submissive. I'm a bold, fearless and unabashed, while she's so timid and sheepish. I mean come fucking on, I have a beautiful black new 2011 Ducati Multistrada Marzocchi Forks. (Just to let you guys know this /. is taking place in 2011). I love showing my body off since I'm so god damn curvaceous body, while she so shy and self-conscious. Hell, a random person can ask me anything and I'll be completely honest."

"Bitch you're getting distracted. Now let me ask you a question. How would you be better for both Jacob, Edward and the Cullen family?"

"I know I know. Any who let me get back on track. Jake would be friend/family zoned so fast it'd give him whiplash. Secondly, Edward would have someone who can challenge him both physically and mentally, plus he would have to work hard for me and all of this goodness. Hell, I would not be happy if Mr. Misery and Gloom decided to treat me as if I was any other girl because that sure as hell is not who I am. Now last but certainly not least the Cullen family. I mean they would be lucky to have me as a new sister/daughter. I am loyal and will always be loyal until ultimate demise, no matter what family over everything and anyone. Plus, I feel like Rosalie would be my best friend, that is if I had never met you. We're too alike." I finished, trying to hold back my rage towards everything in my past. As I got past it I added. "Plus, they never really had anyone with Mexican dissent so that'd be pretty bad ass. Especially with my chola anger and attitude." I said laughing.

"Well, I think Jasper would benefit the most. Alice, she'd be able to see so much yet so little, and Edward would constantly have a headache just by trying to read you." Juana said.

"How so? Explain your thesis"

"Well, I feel like from knowing you for however many years I _have_ known you that you'll let him have such a new experience, just by how strongly and raw your emotions are. With Alice, I think it's pretty obvious. Well come on, your imagination is out of this fucking world. Take for example the way you're already making choices on a hypothetical, even an alternative universe. She would see all your choices. Even though they could mean nothing. And even in this reality, your mind takes in every scenario. I bet she'll hate yet love every second of that beautiful imagination. Then there's Edward. I bet after all those years of closing yourself off to everyone sure will come in handy with him. You'd probably have such a strong wall up he or anyone trying to come into your mind it would give him/them a headache." She said with such certainty.

"Well this speculation is all fun and games but come on. Why does it seem that this conversation goes beyond some jest at the book and my amazing self?" I asked while looking at her determined eyes that also held a sparkle of mischief.

"Now let me ask you another hypothetical question or two, hey maybe even three, let's go crazy. How would you feel if you were 16 again? What would you do if you were stuck in the series of books? And would you want to be stuck in there forever and let that be your world and new life or just for the trilogy of the books?"

"Dude, you're taking this hypothetical way too far. It seems that you're talking about a reality that doesn't, at least not in our universe, exist. Are you trying to write some fanfiction about me? Because if you are you better make me a naughty girl (*wink wink*)."

"Yup now answer the damned questions woman. But answer them as if they were genuine." She said chuckling.

"If I was 16 again, I would love it. I had most, if not all, of my piercings by then and a couple of tattoos. Plus, if I ever went there I would want to go but keep all my memories so I could have the wisdom I have today. Then there's that question about time. If you're not in my life, I will want to stay there and never return to stay there and never return to an existence without you. Now to answer the last question, I would take that life by the horns. Heck, I would like to be there before Bella got there just so that I could get to know them without her."

"Ok, so now that we're done with that let's continue with our tradition. What movie is the longest one you have and that we can have a drinking game?"

"LORD OF THE FUCKING RINGS!"

"Let's get this bitch started then!" She said taking out the bottle of vodka.

That's how it all started. How would I know that a conversation that I thought we were just having fun with would turn into my life? I mean I guess there were some red flags but I was just too drunk to see them.

...

Now it's a month after my birthday and here I am with Juana at the hospital laying right next to her in the crappy hospital bed.

"A, I thought that I told you I didn't want you to see me like this." She said looking down as if ashamed that I was seeing her at her worst.

"Juana, I love you and whether you're here, in some mental asylum or anywhere in this world I will be there to keep you company and through every step of the way," I said going for her hand and just holding it.

That's how we've been for the last week now. She's gotten progressively worse and it seems to us that the reaper is coming soon to visit her and knowing this, I was terrified. It was the first time in my life I was actually scared of death. It wasn't for me, though, I didn't care if I died ever, it was towards losing the only friend and family I had left.

"Juana what am I supposed to do without you? I can't deal with this life without you. I just... Where do I go from you?" I said crying but just staring at the celling trying to hold it all in and be strong for her.

"A, there is going to be an amazing life ahead for you. A life that you're going to have so many opportunities and open doors that you will have. I'm not saying forget me at all, hell I paid for that tattoos with my money for you to have my name on your body. I just want you to celebrate my life by living your life to the fullest, loving and if you have a kid add my name in there somewhere." She said trying not to start chuckling or she'd have horrible chest pain.

"I guess; I just don't think that I can see you dead. I just..."

"Don't worry you won't have to."

That's when everything went black and, unknown to me, my life started over.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma'am?" I heard someone I don't recognize say while shaking me.

"Who in the fuck are you, why are you touching me, and where am I?" I asked feeling myself in a chair when the last thing I remembered was being in Juana's uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Ma'am, you've been asleep for the almost 4 hours and we were wondering if you were hungry and wanted some peanuts, cookies or something to drink?" She asked nicely.

"Um… no, I'm fine… I'm sorry for being rude I'm a bit out of it from the sleep but where are we heading to again?" I asked trying not to freak the fuck out.

"Oh, that's fine dear. We're heading to Forks Washington. We'll be there in about 30-45 minutes." She said then walking to the front.

'What in the actual fuck is going on right now?' I thought freaking out scanning my surroundings, lo and behold there's a twilight story right next to me. As I went for the book I just had a strong feeling that this was the book that Juana had gifted me.

While opening it, there was an inscription on the back of the front cover that read;

"Dear A,

Please don't be mad at me but I have decided that, since I'm going to be off into the other realm, you deserve another shot at life. So here you are on a plane on your way to Forks Washington from the only place you have known as home, Dallas Texas. Now let me go ahead and explain myself. I'm a witch, a witch with no coven that is but never the less a witch. I lost my parents at an extremely young age and you took me in and took care of me, snuck me into your home and tried to protect me from the despair and loneliness you yourself experienced with your family. You have had pain and have been broken in your life and persevered, so I thought I'd do this for you, let you have a good life that you can control. So this is how it's going to work and your background story:

Your name is still Aurora-Alesana Solis.

You were original born in Tampico Tamaulipas but became an American citizen when you were 2 and moved to Dallas Texas. Your parents were Antonio and Maria Solis, who, unfortunately, passed away in a car accident, 5 months ago. After they passed you were staying with your grandma but she couldn't properly take care of you. You were an only child and distant cousin to Bella by marriage but you were close to your Uncle Charlie and he saw you as a daughter so he decided to take you in. Here's what you asked for in our conversation, your parents were pretty loaded (don't ask me how but they were ok?) and they left every cent they had in bonds, stocks and the money they left in the bank to you but had left Charlie some so that he can properly take care of you. You'll still have your black 2011 Ducati Marzocchi forks. You are being put in the story on November 26th, 2004 and Bella will come in on January 17, 2005. Trust me I've worked it all out.

Ok so now that I'm done with that I will let you know that in your bags, you know the black and red bag we painted, there will be an extra copy of the book that while you go along in your journey will start to fill up with your story, with her perspective, Edwards, and sometimes Jacobs. When one novel finishes the next one, when the other series starts, will appear to you, so will a blank copy and also with an inscription from me. The only things you're getting is your clothes, makeup, some of our memories, and your iPod touch with all the music you love and some of that will be in your carry on. The rest you can buy at the mall. I'm personally excited for you and to watch what steps you make. Remember my dear that I will see everything. I love you sweetheart and I always will. I know you will always remember me but I plead you to not remember at my worst but at my best and our amazing and happy memories.

Yours truly and always with you,

Juana Hernandez."

P.S. Remember that you are now in 2004 so you have to hide or make the bike seem like you got it from a family friend really early but if the Cullen's ever learn the truth you can just tell them the truth.

K. Love you bitch. Bye

Wiping off the couple of tears that escaped while reading this letter from someone who had such a huge impact in my life.

"We will be landing in Forks airport in approximately 10 minutes. The seatbelts lights have been turned on for your safety so please buckle up while we land." I heard the pilot over the speaker. Ok, now I need to get my shit together. I just hope that everyone looks like they did in the movies, kind of sucks that I'm being thrown into this without being able to watch the last and final movie but thankfully I had already read the books.

….

I've been walking around for the past 10 minutes with my carry-on looking for the biggest suitcases there were. She knew I'd need suitcases that big with the amount of clothes and other shit that I have.

From what I remember, the books descriptions on Charlie, he is about 6'0 with brown hair and eyes, he's a bit pale and has a police cruiser, so that should make him easy to spot.

That's when I spotted the blue cruiser. As I was walking towards it I saw him, the exact copy of the actor who played Charlie in the movies. Holy shit, so I know how everyone basically looks like.

"Hey kiddo, how's it been?" Charlie asked giving me an awkward side hug.

"Oh you know, I'm fine. I've been coping with everything now that almost half a year has passed. And you, how have you been?" I asked trying to make small talk while loading up my bags.

"I've been doing good. I just heard from Bells, and she was talking about maybe moving out here in about a month or so."

"That's great, I'm happy you're still hearing from her that often. By the way, I didn't ask, when is school starting up again?" I asked while getting in the passenger side, while he waited for me buckle up to head out.

"It'll be back on Monday so you have Saturday and Sunday to get everything ready. Oh and your bike's in the garage, and I hope you like the room I converted for you from the extra play room next to Bells room." He said, driving out to my new home.

The forest/scenery out here was so beautiful that I almost didn't hear him. "Hmm... yeah, that'll be perfect." The scenery was just so breathtaking.

"This is it." He said as we came to a complete stop in front on a pretty, two-story, white house. There were the beautiful woods surrounding this amazing house. It wasn't too big but it was now known as my new home.

"Come on kiddo, help an old man out." He said loudly, trying to carry all the bags. I got out and followed him into the house. Right away I felt like I was finally home, I finally belonged, there was just this comforting, safe feel to it and I just adored it.

"You have a beautiful home, Charlie."

Let me explain, just because I may or may not have conventional beauty doesn't mean that I'm some ill-mannered girl, I was not raised like that. I like to believe that the saying "a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets," completely applies to me.

"Thanks. Now this is your bedroom. I went ahead and bought new furniture with the money your parents left for me to take care of you with."

There was a beautifully huge bed with maroon colored sheets and 4-6 pillows! There is white oak bedpost, desk, night stands and a full-size sideboard drawer.

"Dang Charlie, you have good taste!" I said looking at him and chuckling.

"Well, I can't really take all the credit. Your grandma helped me out with the things you like." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Now remember you start school on the 29th which is this Monday, then in the end of December on the 29th till January 3rd you'll have as winter break since there have been so many snow days."

"That's perfect actually I just want to get the first day over with."

'Tonight I might just order clothes online express so that I can have it for Monday.' I thought, smiling at Charlie and walking around the room getting used to my surroundings.

"Alright, well I'll be downstairs and give you time to get adjusted. We'll probably go out to the diner for dinner."

"Yeah ok that's fine. Let me just go get everything so I can paint my room tomorrow, then, if you don't mind, we can leave to the dinner."

"Sure kiddo, I'll be watching TV." He said heading downstairs.

With that, I grabbed a sweater 2 times my size so I wouldn't freeze to death, my wallet and started towards the garage.

That's when I saw my bike. My beauty. Still as gorgeous as the day I bought her. I opened the garage with the clicker, turned her on and headed towards the little mom and pop shops trying to find a hardware store.

I finally spotted the hardware store, parked, took off my helmet, and headed in. I knew I was getting the look. That look of what is this girl? What's wrong with her? Why does she look so weird? While walking in I saw some kid at the register look up and just have his jaw drop.

"Hi, how are you? I was wondering, if you don't mind, pointing out where you keep your paint supplies? You see I'm trying to find black paint and all the stuff to cover my furniture while I paint." I said nicely.

He finally seemed to shake off the shock, "Yeah ok, this way." He said walking from behind the counter and started walking. Thank god, I didn't have to stand there awkwardly waiting for him to move. As we were walking to the section for the paint, I saw her, the matriarch of the Cullen family, Esme Cullen. I had to hold my tongue and not say anything as we each brushed past each other.

"Ok so here you have the plastic sheeting or even cloth sheeting for your furniture if you don't want to move it. You're going to need the spackle and…"

_Esme 's POV_

As I was stepping into the house, Edward pushed me against a wall. "Who were you with?"

In a split second, Edward was ripped off of me by my other sons.

"What has gotten into you, Edward?"

"Who have you been around today?!" he roared.

"I was out buying some supplies at the hardware store, there were people all around me."

"NO, this person is new! I would remember that scent." He said glaring at me like I did something to said, person.

As I was thinking back, I thought about that odd looking girl I hadn't seen around and when she was talking to the boy.

"HER, who is she?! That girl you just thought about?!"

"I don't know son, I've never seen her before and she doesn't even look like anyone in town."

"Bro, what's going on? Why did you attack mom?" Emmett asked.

"Because she's his souls promised one," Alice said skipping down the stairs. "And sooner rather than later she will become a huge part of this family. Oh, does she have a story to tell!"

In a split second Edward was right in her face, "What are you hiding Alice?" he growled. That's when Jasper appeared in front of Edward, making him back up a bit from Alice.

"Oh Jazzy, everything's ok. Edward won't hurt me." She addressed Jasper. Then she turned to Edward. "You'll learn more about her on Monday. Just keep an open mind about her, be cautious of your actions and how you approach her because if you mess up she'll have you begging."

"Wait so is she like his mate?" Emmett asked.

"No, it's a deeper and stronger connection than that, but soon enough we shall all see how it all goes."

"Let him mess up, we don't need some stupid human in our lives that we will just end up condemning to this life," Rosalie said walking into the room.

"Oh you'll lover her more than me Rosalie. Trust me, give this girl a chance. Just don't be jealous or petty." Alice said taking Jasper's hand and skipping outside to hunt.

_ A's POV_

"Hey Uncle Charlie I'm home." I said walking in empty handed.

"where are all the things you bought?"

"Oh, they'll be here tomorrow in the morning. I can't really be riding around with all those things, I'd crash my bike." I said laughing.

"Ok, well let's go eat."

After coming home, I shopped online did some online, then I went to bed and the weekend just flew by. I painted my room, brought in the packages and put absolutely everything away.

It's now 11 pm on Sunday and tomorrow I have to be up early to get ready for school.

Holy shit. I don't know what's going to happen now but I might as well go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

***A's POV***

"…Aca entre nos, quiero que sepas la verdad, no te he dejado de adorar, alla en mi triste soledad…"

'What the fuck?' I thought waking up to some Vincente Fernandez. That man may be old but he has such an amazing voice. I finally got out of bed and dragged myself to the shared bathroom.

I knew Charlie had already left for work so I had the place for myself, and it was rather therapeutic.

I guess it's finally hitting me that I'm not in my time period anymore and that I'm starting a new life with people I don't know. OMG I'M GOING TO MEET THE CULLENS! I'm going to meet Edward. This all sank in while I was lathering my hair with my mint shampoo, and unfortunately, I got it in my eyes.

Fuck my life.

"Hmm. What to wear, what to wear." I said standing in front of my closet. It's still pretty cold today so black high-waisted skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a long-sleeved crop top will do the trick. Now that that's done makeup time. I have to create the perfect mixture of a golden-dark and honey light to create the exact skin color I have to be with the paleness that I have attributed since the sun hadn't been out much since October.

As I grabbed the black leather knapsack, I headed downstairs to actually eat something but the nerves were setting in, I really don't want to eat but then again if I don't I'll get sick and that's never fun.

Finally, it's time to head out and go to school. I was most definitely not ready for this; I mean the fact that I'm the new girl all over again that didn't really help my case.

'Ok Aurora-Alesana, do not bitch out. You need to do this,' I thought finally finding the courage to walk to my bike and drive off.

The drive there was rather relieving. It let me clear my mind and try to put my walls up and just relax so that I didn't spaz out.

***Edward's POV***

When I finally saw that she had left for school I went ahead and let myself in her room through the window. I was heading to Alaska so that I could get my hunger for her under control because from the way that I attacked Esme when they barely brushed past each other, I knew that I would not make it being anywhere near here, the urge to claim her would overwhelm my every sense.

As I was looking through her drawers, trying to find something suitable to take that she wouldn't notice, I came across her 'delicates' drawer, she had red, maroon and black; bras, panties, silk; chemises, corsets, slips, teddy's and peignoir with slits on either side. The urge to either kidnap her from school that I could have her try on every single piece of clothing it just burning it all so that no one had the chance to see it on her but myself, was so overpowering for the monster that lived inside that, as of now, I knew if I didn't leave in that instant I would not be leaving anytime soon. So I just grabbed a t-shirt from the hamper and left.

I had finally made it to the Denali's and there stood Eleazar.

"Hello Edward, I have spoken to Carlisle and he let me know what the dilemma is," 'I had promised not to tell my family about your souls promised one problem since you aren't ready to speak of it.' "So feel free to stay here as long as you need." He finished leaving me to my own devices. I went deep into the woods and sat there thinking about everything that had been going on this weekend and what my life was to surely become.

"Hello Edward, what a pleasure it is to see you.", 'I bet he's here to finally tell me that he reciprocates the feelings that I have for him.'

I heard Tanya coming up from behind me.

"Tanya, it's nice to hear from you again but I am not here for you nor to see you."

"Are you sure Edward? I believe that we belong together since we are the same kind."

"I don't think that would work out Tanya, I do not feel the same for you as you feel for me."

"That doesn't have to be a problem, if we were together you could learn to care for me as I do you and by doing so we can join both the Denali and Cullen covens and make us unstoppable." She said with such determination for it to come true it was unreal.

"Fine, you want me to give us being a thought?" I said getting more and more aggravated by the second. She nodded and did the only thing that I thought could work for her to realize that we aren't meant to be. I kissed her I kissed her with as much passion as I could muster for someone who was not my souls promised one.

That's when I felt this unbearable burning that was like nothing I've ever felt, it made the venom that traveled through my veins on the day of my change look like nothing compared to this amount of pain. It went from my lips to my heart and to my veins, so I pushed Tanya and further in the woods.

'What is happening to me.' I thought as I collapsed to the floor immobilized.

***A's POV***

"Good morning," I said going into the office, "my name's Aurora-Alesana Solis, I'm new here and I was told to come here for my schedule," I said kindly to the receptionist. Of course, she decided to just sit there gawking at me and trying to process my appearance, thankfully I didn't have any of my tattoos showing, that would have been something else.

"Oh… Umm…" she stuttered trying to compose herself. "Yes of course, sorry about that. Here are your papers, what I'm giving you is the schedule itself, a map in which I highlighted the best routes for you to get to class, and a slip of paper that all of your teachers need to sign and once you've finished the day I'll need you to bring that back to after school." She explained smiling.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll see you after school," and with that, I was off to my first class.

"Good morning, my names Aurora-Alesana and I'm your new student. This form is for you to sign." I said to Mrs. Addams, my new art teacher.

"Hello, sweetheart, nice to meet you and welcome to art class 301. You will be sitting next to Alice since this class is already full ad that's the last seat available." She said pointing to Alice, who was sitting in the second row to my left. On my way to my new desk, I notice Alice was stiff as marble and she seemed to have this blank look in her eyes, so I sat down and just let her have her vision and just got ready for class.

"Hi, my names Alice, Alice Cullen, nice to meet you." I heard someone, with a bell-like voice, say next to me.

"Nice to meet you Alice, my names Aurora-Alesana Solis, I'm new here, as if it wasn't blatantly obvious, but if you'd li-" that's when I felt the burning, in my lips then it felt like it seeped into my bloodstream and made it feel like I was pumping acid instead of blood, and with that I collapsed, started withering about in pain and tried holding my tongue so that I wouldn't start screaming

"Miss. Solis! Are yo-" I just couldn't hold my tongue anymore since it started tasting a bit of blood, I started bleeding like my life depended on it. And right before I passed out I whimpered out, "Fire. Pain." Then it was lights out.

*** Alice's POV ***

As Aurora-Alesana was coming my way a vision hit me unexpectedly of Edward and Tanya. I just don't understand him. He acts so alone but when he has a chance to be with his souls promised one he just starts freaking out and he might throw away such an amazing opportunity.

I was coming back to reality I noticed that she was already sitting next to me setting out her stuff for class, so I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, my names Alice, Alice Cullen, nice to meet you!" Oh, I can't wait to become sisters, she has such a unique taste in clothes.

"Nice to meet you Alice, my names Aurora-Alesana Solis, I'm new here, as if it wasn't blatantly obvious, but if you'd li-" she then tenses up, withering and collapses on the floor.

"Ms. Solis! Are yo-" she then started screaming, it was so loud that it even made me flinch. I called the ambulance so she can get some help.

She then goes quiet for a couple of seconds and whimpers, "Fire. Pain." Then finally passes although the withering didn't stop so I moved her on her side so if she threw up she wouldn't end up choking.

Finally, the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Once she was on the stretcher I called Carlisle to let him know that she was on her way to the ER.

"Yes, Alice? Is something wrong?"

"Carlisle do you remember Edwards soul promised one?"

"Of course."

"Well, she will be in your ER in about 10 minutes from now."

"Alice what is going on?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

"Well remember that day that Edward attacked Esme and when you got home I explained to you that Edwards soul promised one is here in Forks and that their relationship/connection will be like nothing we have ever seen before?"

"Yes dear, it is rather exciting to find out how that relationship works."

"You're aware that Edward went to Alaska with the Denali's to try to get his hunger for her under control and that Tanya has a crush on our Edward?"

"Yes, Alice where are you going with this? I need to know what's going on before the child gets here."

"Well I was wrong, their connection is even beyond our comprehension, it's just something that no will have seen."

"Elaborate please."

"I had a vision of Tanya and Edward talking out in the woods about how they should or shouldn't be together and he then decides to kiss her. So after the vision, I introduced myself to my soon to be sister and as she was doing the same when she collapsed in pain at the exact moment Edward kissed Tanya. Carlisle, it looked so horrible, so pai-"

"Alice, Jasper needs you. He's in class immobile." I heard Emmett from their class.

As I rushed to my mate, I saw him sitting there not being able to move.

"Jasper what's going on?" I was just so worried; he's never been like this before.

"I felt her pain, it felt like she was directing directly to me, it just hit me. The fire, it felt like the fire you feel when you go through the change but at such a higher intensity, I don't know how she's alive after such pain." He said finally regaining himself now that she was farther off.

"Did you hear that Carlisle?"

"Yes, she's almost here, I can hear the sirens. She might be waking up soon so I'll have a high dose of morphine ready for her since I think the pain will still be there. Call Edward and inform him of what's going on." He said and then hung up.

"I'll be outside Jazzy, I'll be back," I said getting up, kissing Jasper's check and heading outside as I dialed Edward.

*** Edward's POV ***

"Yes, Alice?" I said trying to contain the amount of physical and mental pain I was feeling so that I could actually get up.

"EDWARD MASON CULLEN WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Alice what ar-"

"I saw that you kissed Tanya before it happened, then I started talking to your souls promised one and as she was introducing herself; she tensed up, collapsed, started withering around, screamed bloody murder, said fire, pain and proceeded to pass out but she still kept withering. Edward, I was wrong. Your connection is going to be so much more than anyone knows. I mean you guys haven't even met yet, you only know about her and her scent, she may or may not know about you and you guys have already made such a connection. This is more powerful than we thought, we might have to talk to Aro and see if he has any books that may give us any more information that will help us understand what's going on."

"Forget about going anywhere near the Volturi's." I roared. 'They will not take her away from me by any means.' This is the first time that I could actually hear my inner monster. Everything is just so different.

"Edward?" I heard Tanya coming up from behind me.

"Seriously? Get home now! She needs you. Maybe being physically together might help." Alice said hanging up.

"Edward what happened back there? We were having a moment and you just ran from me as if I was poison, I just don't understand what's going on?" Tanya asked confused trying to get closer to me.

"You are not for me. I have another waiting for me back home. The kiss we had was a mistake. I don't mean to be rude but I just find it tired-some that you always want to play these games." I said getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Then why did you kiss me and why is your beloved not here with you? Some mate she must be," she scoffed.

In a flash the monster inside broke the cage; I was in front of her, grabbing her by her throat and squeezing with each word that I growled, "YOU. WILL. NOT. DISRESPECT. HER!"

"Edward let go of her," Eleazer said trying to pull me off of Tanya, but not succeeding. That's when I felt Kate's psychic electrokinesis, but that wasn't stopping me. The pain alone, from betraying my souls promised one, was much more than the pain her power, but they finally got me to release Tanya.

"That has gotten into you, Edward!" Carmen demanded to know.

"She insulted my MATE!"

"If you have a mate why did you kiss me?! You care so little of her to kiss me!" Tanya hissed.

"YOU!" he said trying to go for her once again, I was so upset to see that Eleazer was there stopping me.

"Edward stop! Why is it her fault?!" Carmen once again demanded to know.

"Yeah, and how were you able to resist the pain of the psychic electrokinesis?" Kate asked perplexed.

"She wouldn't stop insisting and the monster inside of me was already so frustrated, although kissing her was no help, I was trying to prove that what she thought that she and I could wave will and would never be!"

"But why?!"

"BECAUSE I HAVE FOUND MY SOULS PROMISED ONE AND YOU DARED INSULT HER. SHE IS SO MUCH MORE OF A WOMAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" I roared at the Denali clan.

While they stayed quiet I left to go be with my mare again.

_Once he arrived back in Forks_

"Alice where is she?" I asked Alice since she was the first one I came across.

"Edward, you did badly. When she finds out what we are, you tell her that she's your souls promised one and you tell her you did this she will not be happy not one bit." She said in an I told you to do tone.

"Alice I really don't care about that right now, I will deal with it when the time comes, just tell me where she is. The monster inside of me needs to be near her, at least in her presence because if I'm not she will continue to be in pain."

"She's in the hospital at the moment, apparently, Carlisle gave her enough morphine for her to pass out and not fe-" that was all I heard before I was out the door, jumping into my Volvo and driving off to see her.

Once I arrived at the hospital I smiled at the receptionist and started smelling for my mate. Once I found her room my body automatically was drawn to hers and I did the only thing that came naturally to me. I laid next to her and the monster inside of me was finally at peace, especially when her body curled up next to mine like the missing piece of the puzzle that she was.

****A's POV****

I was finally coming to and everything seemed odd. I mean what in the fuck happened to me?!

Once I actually opened my eyes all I could see was a fucking bright ass light.

"What the fuck" I grumbled and then heard a chuckled.

I tried sitting up but that wasn't really working so I just tried moving the bed up and saw a fine specimen of a man.

"Holly shit you're hot," I muttered although he heard me because he gave me a genuine laugh and I heard a mixture of a growl and roar from somewhere in the hospital. Ok? I just let it go since I'm not really processing anything at the moment.

"Good afternoon Aurora-Alesana, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'm the current doctor assigned to your case, it's nice to meet you." He said smiling that dazzling smile.

"Good afternoon to you as well, it's also nice to meet you although, it's not the best of circumstances, so doc what happened to me?" I asked trying to sit up straighter trying not to fall back asleep.

"Well to be completely honest with you Ms. Solis we don't really know."

"I feel like you're lying to me or at least hiding something but I'll let it go since I most likely won't even remember this conversation because I'm still half asleep," I mumbled once again letting everything go dark.

When I regained consciousness everything seemed normal. There was my Uncle Charlie watching some game on the TV in the room. Yup, totally saw that coming.

"Hey Uncle Charlie, what happened to me?" I asked him, grabbing his attention.

"Hey kiddo, we don't know, they said that in your medical history that you've never had something like this happened before and they don't know what to make of it."

"Yeah neither do I, like you said, I've never gone through so much pain in my life. It was as if my lips were acid then it seeped into my veins, it then went to my heart and it held like I was pumping acid instead of blood, it hurt so much Uncle Charlie. I just don't know what happened." I said confused, trying to figure out what in the world happened to me.

"I don't know kiddo, but they want you to stay here for observation to see if it happens again."

"Ugh, Uncle Charlie you're a cop, come on, get me out of here. Hospitals are so boring and they have the worst food in the entire world." I whined.

"Sorry, no can do, but if nothing happened tomorrow then your free to go just as long as they see that you are healthy and then you can go to school on Wednesday." He said trying to cheer me up.

"I mean ok, I guess. So how's the game?" I asked smirking at him.

"Um, it's fine." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. I just laughed, "Uncle Charlie you're fine, I'd probably be doing the same if my shows were on." I said smiling at him.

"So where's my doc?" I said, yawning since I'm still so exhausted.

"I'll be right back and let him know you're up." I heard my Uncle Charlie. Although I was already falling back asleep.

Throughout the next day, I was in and out of consciousness but the nurses came in periodically to check up on me.

"Good evening Miss. Solis, how are you feeling not that you're fully awake?" Asked an incredibly sexy doctor as he walked into my room.

"Doc did you know that you're like really attractive?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Then I heard him chuckle. "Sorry I mean I'm doing great, I don't feel any pain anymore, although I won't apologize for the comment," I chuckled, that's when I heard an enormous roar coming from somewhere else in the building.

"Um, is everything ok?" I asked confused.

"Oh, it's just a movie that's playing for the kids down the hall."

"Ok, I guess, so how does everything look?" I asked trying to change the subject while he made sure that everything checked out alright.

"Everything looks perfectly normal. We still aren't sure what exactly happened but we'd like to see you again in 3-4 weeks for another checkup to see if anything has changed but you can go back to school tomorrow if you'd like." He said smiling and getting ready to leave.

"Can you please let my Uncle Charlie know what's going on and that I'll be needing my clothes so that I can leave?"

"Of course, have a good rest of your day." He said walking out.

Unfortunately, yesterday I took a shower and I had to wear the ugly hospital undergarment and I was just uncomfortable.

"Hey kiddo," Uncle Charlie said while knocking at my door. "Here's your bag, Sue went ahead and packed it for you, I'll just wait out here for you to finish getting ready and we'll go get some dinner at the diner." He said walking out and closing the door behind him.

Thankfully she packed me a pair of red boy shorts and bra with some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a sweater.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie, ready to go?" I said stepping out into the hallway.

"Sure thing. Let's go get something to eat." He said heading out.

So Uncle Charlie, am I going to school tomorrow?" I asked while making room for the food we had ordered.

"Well, how are you feeling?" he said handing me my plate.

"I mean I'm fine, I just don't understand how that happened since it's never happened before," I said taking a bite out of my food.

"Well if you're feeling better you can go ahead and go to school tomorrow."

Once we were finally home I realized how much I've actually gone through in this god damn book and the story has just begun. I honestly have such a strong urge to start going through the book that Juana left got me that is filling up with my story and others perspective but I just can't bring myself to do it. I need to know, if anything is going on, from Edward or a Cullen himself.

I jumped in the shower and was getting ready for bed, I'm searching for my sleeping shirt from last night but for the life of me I can't find it, I could have sworn that I had left it in the hamper but I don't know, after a day like today I must just not remember what happened with it, or I might have just misplaced it or something, so just grabbed my black teddy, slipped it on and got in bed. I just hope everything goes well tomorrow.

***Edwards POV***

'How dare she compliment Carlisle, a man she knows nothing about when she is mine.' That is all that's been going through my head all day and it's incredibly frustrating.

"Edward, you have a chance this month before someone else comes along to tell her what's going on, it's up to you if you want to but if you do or don't she still seems to have the same future, nothing you can do will change that, the control you have only gone as far as how much pain you cause yourself and her," Alice said coming into my bedroom and sitting next to me on the new bed. They decided, that since eventually she will be going to be in our lives permanently, that I should have a bed in here.

"Tomorrow's a new day, don't mess it up. I want a new sister." Alice said while getting up and walking away. I don't know what to do anymore, I can't give in nor can I let her go and be with anyone else, it would literally kill either one of us, today was proof enough of that. All that's left to do is hope that tomorrow goes smoothly.


	4. Authors Note

So, I'm putting this story on hold for a month so on September 1-2 I will have a couple of Chapters done. I just have so much typed out but that just means that there is so much to edit and the last chapter was not grammatically where I would like it so during this month I'll be editing and trying a lot and maybe even adding another story or two I've been itching to start on, just depends on how much of a load that is. Thanks!


	5. Author's Update

Hey guys, sorry about the long hold on the story, I have so much written down that I just have not had the time to actually edit it then post it since all of it is written it would take so long. I plan on taking a couple of days off soon and start to edit and add what I've edited to keep going with this story. I have more ideas as well to do a Buffy story, which I've started to write, I just need time to start editing. I hope you understand. Thanks for the support!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! SORRY

So guys, I've been writing, editing and trying to post but there's a problem. I know this story started off as Edward/OC but I just can't see my character and the way I want the character's personality to be being well represented in a story about Edward in a romance with an independent, bad ass woman, which is how I see my character developing into. As I've taken into account some of the comments that others say about how she's to abrasive for him but that's just the attitude and mannerisms I see for her. Now, as I've been writing I can only, logically, see my character with none but Jasper.

I know some of you will be upset because I just up and quit but I've typed and typed so many scenarios and I only end up typing her and the major or her and Jasper. So to keep true to my character I will be deleting this story and starting a new one with a relationship with Jasper/OC.

I hope that y'all can understand.

Thanks,

TheHourglassOfReality


End file.
